


夜会

by kronosho



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Other, joerry
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronosho/pseuds/kronosho
Summary: 实现一个竞速的赌注两人已经在一起(   ･᷅ὢ･᷄ )
Relationships: Joe/Cherry Blossom, 南城虎次郎/桜屋敷薰
Kudos: 14





	夜会

**Author's Note:**

> 跳蛋play

废弃的矿山今夜仍是灯光通明，蜿蜒的山道上传来阵阵呼喊的人声，间或夹杂着几下滑板落地的敲击声。  
[这家伙，今晚怎么这么安静]  
Joe看着身侧稳稳越过自己的Cherry，高高梳起的马尾在山风与极速中荡出好看的弧度。  
“162度”  
卡拉无机质的机械音响起，Cherry干脆利落地附身过弯。

而自己连嘴欠两句的空档都没抓到。

Joe不解地摸摸鼻子，加快速度朝着粉白色的身影追了上去。  
临近终点，Joe看着前方已经下板往后走的Cherry，毫不犹豫地加速。一个极其风骚的横刹，伸手去够，想把人揽到自己身边。  
“喂Cherry……”  
手伸到中途，一群一拥而上的女孩打断了他的望向那人的视线。  
“Joe今晚去玩吧~”  
“有家新开的酒吧不错诶”  
“今晚不行哦，有重要的事情”  
“诶又是这样～Joe你好久不出来了”  
“来S也不怎么理我们了”

等到Joe打着哈哈从人群中脱身，Cherry已经披上外套跨上了机车，只抛给他一个淡淡的眼神，随后毫不犹豫地绝尘而去。  
昏黄的灯光下，那微微泛红的眼尾并没有逃过Joe的视线。  
“嘶……”  
Joe被那眼睛一瞥，登时感觉一股热力从下腹直冲大脑，抱着板子匆匆往停车场跑去。

Cherry一向爱干净，平时从外面回来，第一件事情总是舒舒服服地冲个澡，换上柔软的居家浴衣。今天却一反常态，回来便端坐在房间的矮几前看月亮。  
[沐浴热水已经准备好了，以及，肌肉大猩猩进入宅邸。]  
随着电子音效响起，卡拉细心地为自己的主人报告。话音未落，窗外便传来男人的轻咳。

“What is that light in the window over there?  
It’s the east, and Cherry is the sun.  
Rise up, beautiful sun……”  
（节选自《罗密欧与朱丽叶》，改了下人名）  
听着男人夸张的语调，Cherry轻笑出声，起身走向阳台。  
宽敞的庭院里，Joe眼含笑意，看恋人身披月色出现在阳台上，立马作单膝跪地状，嘴里的台词愈发不着调起来。  
“卡拉，开放进入权限。”  
“了解。”

“咚、咚、咚”  
男人稍微有些急切的脚步声响起，Cherry想伸手开门，不料被抢先一步。  
和室纸门“唰--”一下被拉开，随着走廊灯光涌进来的，是Joe高大的身躯和温暖的体温。  
“Cherry……”  
被抱了个满怀的Cherry感受着Joe灼热的呼吸喷洒在自己颈边，低沉的嗓音扰动着神经，让本来就被刺激到敏感的身体不受控地微微发颤。  
“今天怎么了，不怎么说话，哪里不舒服么？”  
Joe看他这样的状态有些担心，上下抚摸着他的背，想着要不要把人带去医院看看。手落到腰间时，却感受到一阵不和谐的震动  
“唔，Joe……”  
被Joe碰到的腰间传来阵阵酥麻，此时Cherry感觉自己的感官被无限放大了，腿一软就往Joe身上倒。  
“Cherry你……fuck……”  
Joe联想到半个月前两人的竞速赌约，没忍住一声暗骂，强硬地把人横抱到床上扯开衣物。

Cherry纤细但暗藏力量的身体缓缓出现在Joe的面前，平日里白皙的皮肤此时泛着微微的红，胸前暗粉的两点挺立着，随着他有些急促的呼吸上下起伏。  
除去衣物后，劲瘦的腰和紧实的大腿让颤动更加明显，浅色的内裤上已经湿了一片，细微的“嗡嗡”此时也清晰地传到了Joe的耳朵里。  
“Cherry……宝贝，来，把腿张开”  
Joe搂着Cherry，在他那红得快要滴出血的耳边轻声哄着，布满茧子的大手在他的大腿处游移。  
“没事的宝贝，让我看看”  
“你这个混球……”  
Cherry张嘴咬在Joe的肩膀上，下身随着Joe的动作缓缓打开，任由他将自己身上最后的遮盖物脱去。  
“已经完全湿透了啊Cherry，好棒”  
Joe跪坐到Cherry腿间，引导着他缠上自己的腰，伸手抚上那根颤巍巍吐着淫水的肉棒，只觉一手的滑腻。Joe手上稍加了点力气动作，登时“咕啾咕啾”的水声便不绝于耳。  
“唔嗯……嗯……唔！”  
Cherry叼着Joe肩膀上一小片皮肤小声喘息着，身体里的东西此时被往外轻轻拽动了几下，引得他惊呼一声，粘稠的精液尽数交代在了Joe的手里。  
高潮逼出的泪水衬着他泛红的眼眶，微妙的易碎感。  
Joe爱死了他现在个样子，俯下身去跟他交换了一个缠绵的亲吻。

男人火热的气息顷刻间将Cherry包围，下意识感到危机感的，但那霸道力气将他牢牢钳制，让他不由自主地环上男人脖子，在那深入的吻里完完全全将自己的身心打开。  
来不及吞咽津液顺着他修长的脖颈滑下，随后又被Joe的唇舌追逐着一一舔舐干净。  
感觉到男人的离开，Cherry有些不满，伸手捧上他的脸颊，歪了歪头主动吻上去。  
Joe手上也没闲着，飞快把自己的裤子和外套脱下，粗大的肉棒蹭上Cherry的，让这个深吻中多了几声轻吟。

感觉Cherry已经快没有力气，Joe才意犹未尽地放过被自己亲吻红肿的唇，微微后退把恋人的大腿拉起折到胸前，欣赏起他腿间的风景。  
先前释放过一次的性器被蹭得半硬着，还沾着点精液，看着可怜得不行。粉嫩的小穴小幅度地一张一合，内里含着的东西已经完全被吞了进去，只有一条细线露在外面。  
Joe拉着那根线缓缓往外，一颗跳蛋从穴中被扯出，上面沾满润滑液，还在不知疲倦地跳动着。  
一想到Cherry今晚就是后穴含着这个与自己竞速，Joe感觉身下的肉棒又硬了几分。

“Joe，你这个混蛋……别盯着看啊……”  
男人的目光热烈到似乎要将自己灼伤，一想到他现在正看着自己淫荡、满是润滑液的小穴，Cherry便感到一阵阵羞耻，想伸手去挡，又被Joe拨开。  
“宝贝别害羞，再张开点，嗯？”  
Joe亲吻着Cherry的大腿内侧，啃咬出一个个暧昧的红痕。他的嗓音犹如恶魔的低语，让Cherry难以招架，红着脸把大腿分得更开。  
Joe看着那处小穴，伸舌直接舔了上去，灵巧的舌头模仿着性交的动作进进出出，在湿热的肉穴中翻搅。  
“咿啊——”  
从未经历过这样对待的Cherry压抑不住地呻吟着，修长的手指穿插在Joe半长的发间想推开他，却又被前列腺传来的阵阵快感所击溃。  
“Joe嗯……Joe……”  
听着Cherry动情的呻吟，Joe愈发卖力，手也覆上他的胸口，照顾起两个被冷落已久的乳头。指腹温柔的挑逗、指尖略显恶劣的抠挖，让两个小东西很快肿胀起来。等到Joe抬起头亲吻它们的时候，两点已经被玩弄得酸麻不已了。  
“Cherry……我的Cherry……”  
Joe细细地亲吻着Cherry，冷不丁手里被塞了一瓶东西。  
“肌肉混球，磨磨唧唧的”  
明明已经被欺负得快要落泪，Cherry嘴上仍旧是不服输，像只张牙舞爪的猫咪一样挠着主人撒娇一般，让Joe为之深深着迷。  
“遵命，我的Cherry大人”  
Joe挤了一泵润滑液，在手心仔细暖了暖，才将手指伸向Cherry的后穴。经过跳蛋和舌头的扩张，后穴轻轻松松就吞下了三根手指。  
Cherry不满Joe的慢动作，难耐地摆了摆腰，换来Joe在他臀部轻轻地一拍。还没等他开口说什么，Joe便一挺腰干了进去。  
“哈啊……Joe、Joe唔……”  
大腿被最大限度地分开，Cherry一低头便能看见粗大的肉棒如何操弄着自己小穴。肉棒每次挺进时都精准擦过敏感的前列腺，Cherry在汹涌的快感中如溺水者一般上下颠簸，伸手紧紧攀住Joe的肩背，寻求一丝依靠。  
“Cherry，宝贝放松些，嘶，快被你夹断了”  
“哼嗯……”  
Joe俯身与Cherry耳鬓厮磨，贪恋地呼吸着他身上的墨香味，身下动作仍是凶狠无比，囊袋拍打得Cherry的臀肉一片通红。Cherry偏头找到Joe的唇亲上去，伸手抚摸着恋人饱满的肌肉，还捏了捏手感颇好的胸肌，毫不意外地换来几下重重的操弄。  
“宝贝，看来我还没喂饱你啊”  
Joe箍着Cherry的腰把人从床上抱起来面对面坐在自己怀里。  
重力的作用让肉棒进入到前所未有的深度，一下便让Cherry软了腰，整个人靠在Joe的怀里任他为所欲为。随着Joe的顶弄，Cherry被操硬的肉棒在他的腹肌上来回蹭动，给线条分明的肌肉抹上了一层水光。  
“Joe，不、不要了……呜太大了、好、好深……唔不要了……”  
“Cherry，Cherry……”  
Cherry后穴被操开，肉棒又被男人套弄着，灭顶的快感让他几近昏厥。  
听着Cherry的声音带上了沙哑，Joe心疼地吻上他，下身更加快速地顶弄着。  
此时的Cherry哪里受得了这样的，用力挣开Joe往床的另一头挪去，不料被Joe拉住了脚踝扯回身下，后穴再度被肉棒插入。  
“宝贝，宝贝再忍忍唔……乖……”  
“唔……这种事情你、你来忍忍看啊……”  
无法摆脱Joe的桎梏，Cherry干脆收紧后穴，紧紧吸住Joe的大肉棒。这一夹不仅让Joe差点射出来，他自己也因肉棒抽插紧致后穴的力道而快感连连。被抽插不过几下，他便到达了今夜第二次高潮，精液挂在Joe的腹肌上，还溅了些到自己脸上，色气无比。  
Joe被Cherry高潮时收缩到极致的内壁绞紧，狠狠挺动几下到深处射了出来。  
感受到后穴被一股一股地内射，方才高潮过的Cherry性器又射了些出来，脱力地往后倒，被Joe眼疾手快地捞回怀里，两个人一起躺在床上喘着粗气。

“Cherry，今晚你好棒啊……快要死在你身上了”  
“哈啊……你，你这个肌肉脑大猩猩，真的是人类吗……”  
“Cherry难道还想尝试下人外play？”  
“去死吧”

“沐浴热水已经准备好了。另，录像结束，已暂存至后台。”  
“？”  
“？你没有把卡拉关闭吗”  
“……你一进来就抱过来我怎么记得”  
“那就留下来我们下次一起看吧，Cherry~”  
“滚！”


End file.
